


Ты слеп и не видишь, о чём я молчу

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Political Alliances, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, slight Loki/OMC, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: — Он хочет тебя, — слишком ровно произнёс Тор, даже не озаботившись хоть каким-то подобием приветствия.— Да, — ответил Локи. Он не стал юлить, не стал придумывать отговорки. Как всякий хороший лжец, он знал: иногда ничто не бьёт сильнее правды.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 20





	Ты слеп и не видишь, о чём я молчу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious to things I never said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989978) by [dezemberzarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin). 



Призыв явиться к отцу застал Локи, когда он работал в своих покоях. Неслышный постороннему шёпот потревоженных защитных чар возвестил о прибытии гостя. Локи даже не поднял глаз от пергамента, над которым как раз закончил трудиться. Свиток был исписан кропотливыми строками, и чернила быстро высыхали в утренних солнечных лучах, льющихся в окно. В осторожности не было нужды; лишь немногим было дозволено заходить в глубину покоев Локи без предупреждения. И ещё меньше было тех, кто этой привилегией пользовался.

— В чём дело, Альрик?

Глава его личной стражи застыл в дверях, привычно не допуская ни единого взгляда на разбросанные повсюду бумаги.

— Всеотец призывает вас в Зал Совета, мой принц.

— В самом деле? — Локи поднялся, сворачивая свиток. — Тогда мне лучше поспешить.

Альрик принял вручённые ему бумаги с привычным непроницаемым выражением лица — именно из-за этого он и был у Локи на хорошем счету вот уже почти четыре столетия. Тёмные глаза стражника без труда пробежались по исписанным мелким почерком строкам.

— Как скоро следует доставить эти бумаги, Ваше Высочество?

Локи улыбнулся.

— Чем скорее — тем лучше.

Широкими шагами приближаясь к Залу Совета, Локи постарался стереть все следы веселья со своего лица. Внутрь он шагнул уже серьёзным и собранным. Всеотец разговаривал со своими советниками, но стоило ему увидеть младшего сына, как он взмахом руки отпустил их, заставив прерваться. Локи прекрасно знал, что этот жест не являлся приглашением говорить, и терпеливо ждал, даже когда шаги советников затихли в коридоре. Молчание между ними начинало становиться угнетающим.

Когда Один наконец заговорил, глядя на карту, висящую на дальней стене, по его тону невозможно было ничего понять.

— Что ты знаешь о Мераксенской империи?

Локи мгновенно выпрямился так, что спине стало больно. Нужно было осторожно подбирать слова, чтобы не поддаться порыву и не сболтнуть лишнего.

— Торговая федерация. Основана три сотни лет назад, когда императрица Махарни обратила состояние своей семьи в самую доходную галактическую корпорацию. Обеспечила тесные торговые связи между планетами Пангорианского квадранта и их ближайшими соседями. По слухам, хочет расширить своё влияние ещё дальше.

— И как же? — Всеотец продолжал рассматривать карту.

— У императрицы нет своих детей, которые могли бы унаследовать дело. Есть многочисленные племянницы и племянники, цепляющиеся за любую возможность доказать, что достойны стать её преемником. В итоге сейчас между родственниками ведётся ожесточённая борьба, кто предложит наиболее обещающую стратегию расширения. — Локи умолк, но затем решился отбросить осторожность и рискнуть: — И вероятнее всего, победителем станет отпрыск младшего брата императрицы.

Один пристально посмотрел на него, взглядом пригвождая к месту.

— И почему же?

Локи заставил себя уверенно выдержать отцовский взгляд.

— Потому что царь Асгарда предложил им создать торговый союз, который бы обеспечил Империи доступ к девяти мирам, а также к территориям за их пределами.

— Так и есть, — спустя долгую паузу отозвался Один. — Хотя мне и непонятно, как мой младший сын мог об этом узнать, ведь эта информация не должна была выйти за пределы Зала Совета.

Локи не стал утруждать себя объяснениями и оправданиями, прекрасно понимая, что ничто сказанное им сейчас никак не повлияет на исход разговора. Его любовь к обхождению запретов каждый отдельно взятый раз могла или развеселить Всеотца, или повлечь за собой суровое наказание. Предугадать, что тот выберет сейчас, было совершенно невозможно. Один не спешил с решением. Нахмурив брови, он вернулся к созерцанию карты.

— Наши гости прибудут сегодня. И поскольку ты, кажется, уже взялся за участие в этом деле, ты их и примешь. И проведёшь переговоры, — Всеотец с укором покачал головой. — Я думал, что этим займётся твой брат. Но раз уж ему интереснее тратить всё своё время и силы, болтаясь без дела в компании друзей, то его место займёшь ты.

Локи до крови прикусил язык. Как обычно, вся его ценность сводилась лишь к тому, чтобы стать заменой любимому золотому оружию Всеотца. Подобное случалось уже много раз и не должно было причинять столько боли. Да вот только Локи, похоже, ничему так и не научился.

Несколько месяцев назад Тор отправился на поиски приключений в звёздную систему Палин. Троица воинов и Сиф, его верные и бестолковые спутники, разумеется, увязались следом. Несмотря на все ухищрения и уговоры, Локи наотрез отказался с ними ехать. Тор тогда, кажется, сильно расстроился.

Впрочем, вряд ли он долго предавался печали, потому что прошло уже девяносто шесть дней, а Тор всё не возвращался. Впервые он покинул Асгард так надолго.

Локи нисколько по нему не скучал.

— Совет предоставит тебе любую помощь, — продолжил Один, и Локи поспешил почтительно склонить голову, скрывая ликование. Пускай Всеотец замыслил всё это, лишь чтобы проучить нерадивого наследника, однако Локи собирался извлечь из представившейся возможности максимум выгоды. Как и всегда.

— Как скажешь, отец.

***

Когда Локи спустился во внутренний двор, Альрик уже ждал его. Стайка взволнованных советников встрепенулась подобно встревоженным птицам. Не обратив на них никакого внимания, Локи направился мимо застывших строем эйнхериев к воину в сияющих доспехах на вороном коне. Рядом ждали седоков два изумительной красоты белых скакуна. Вплетённые в гриву крошечные колокольчики блестели в мягком предвечернем свете. Локи довольно огляделся, чуть улыбнувшись, и повернулся к Альрику.

— Мои указания?

— Выполнены, Ваше Высочество. Делегация Мераксенской империи уведомлена о задержке и ожидает отправления в Асгард с Пангора.

— Это возмутительно! — не выдержал один из советников. Интересно, мельком подумал Локи, если воткнуть ему нож под рёбра, будет ли тот упорствовать в драке хотя бы вполовину так рьяно, как на словах.

Вместо этого он примирительно вскинул руку и улыбнулся.

— Прошу меня простить, лорд Барильд. Решение Всеотца и меня застало врасплох. Боюсь, мне понадобилось немного времени, чтобы войти в курс дела.

— Всё уже и так было организовано! — проблеял глупый старик. Похоже, ему не терпелось сегодня оказаться на острие одного из любимых кинжалов младшего принца. — Вам всего лишь нужно было придерживаться наших указаний! Мы же ясно дали понять…

— Мой лорд, — перебил Локи, с наслаждением глядя, как советник меняется в лице, уловив опасную мягкость в его голосе. — Думаю, мы оба согласны, что, тратя время в спорах, мы сейчас ничем не поможем ситуации. Быть может, приступим?

Прогулка по Биврёсту немного охладила клокотавшую в груди ярость. Да как смеют они, эти высокомерные глупцы… Однако когда они наконец остановились перед обсерваторией, Локи уже остыл и успокоился, и даже вид неподвижно замершего Хеймдалля не смог его смутить.

Локи спешился, передал поводья Альрику и расправил плечи.

— Хранитель.

— Мой принц.

На один невыносимо долгий миг Локи показалось, что Хеймалль продолжит неподвижно стоять, не пропуская их, не признавая его власть над собой. Представившаяся картина была такой живой, что Локи едва не упустил момент, когда страж повернулся, молчаливо предлагая следовать за ним.

— Наши гости проявляют нетерпение, — отметил Хеймдалль, поднимаясь на возвышение и кладя руки на огромный золотой меч, погружённый в самое сердце Биврёста.

Локи приподнял бровь, занимая место у постамента. Члены Совета расположились позади.

— Что ж, тогда не будем медлить.

Вместо ответа Хеймдалль повернул меч, и Биврёст гулко застонал, распахивая свои врата и подобно зверю заглатывая саму реальность. Механизм обсерватории пришёл в движение; стены, закрутившись, потеряли очертания. Чуть погодя воздух разрезали крики, полные изумления и неприкрытого ужаса. Локи прикусил язык, сдерживая усмешку. Первое путешествие по Биврёсту было серьёзным испытанием даже для стойких асгардцев, что уж говорить о других народах.

Из прибывшей делегации — а всего их оказалось около тридцати человек — лишь немногие удержались на ногах. И только один, похоже, был ответственен за переговоры; зачем было брать с собой столько воинов, Локи пока не очень представлял. Они наверняка понимали, что против сил Асгарда у них нет ни единого шанса.

Тем временем один из новоприбывших слишком легкой походкой для человека, только что ощутившего на себе мощь Биврёста, аккуратно обошёл своих пребывающих в растрёпанных чувствах компаньонов. Не отводя от Локи цепкого взгляда, он поклонился.

— Принц Локи. Для нас честь быть принятыми вами лично.

Темноволосый незнакомец с оливковой кожей был одет аккуратно, но неброско; по сравнению с пёстрыми дорогими нарядами остальных мераксенцев он казался тусклым и неприметным. Локи быстро пришёл к выводу, что этот человек, кем бы он ни оказался, точно не был родственником правящей императрицы.

— Боюсь, я предстаю в невыгодном положении, потому как не могу в должной мере ответить на вашу любезность.

Незнакомец улыбнулся.

— Это вполне объяснимо, Ваше Высочество. Даже среди моего народа моё имя мало кому известно, тогда как ваше знают все. Меня зовут Навен Калдар, и я простой слуга и представитель Её Императорского Величества. Могу ли я представить Вашему Высочеству племянницу и племянника нашей императрицы?

Локи благосклонно склонил голову.

— Конечно же.

Их Императорские Высочества Ярта и её брат Бевак выглядели очень недовольными, когда Локи их поприветствовал. Возможно, из-за того, что их заставили столько ждать, либо же это были отголоски пережитого потрясения от бесцеремонного прибытия. Впрочем, их реакция не имела никакого значения. Одного взгляда на их пустые лица и аляповатые безвкусные одежды было достаточно, чтобы понять, что никакого влияния на исход переговоров они не окажут. Племянники императрицы были всего лишь марионетками, хоть и не признавали этого. От них явно несло неприятным душком внезапно свалившегося богатства; количество надетого золота и драгоценных камней было столь велико, что было непонятно, как они вообще могли передвигаться.

Нет, эти двое не представляли никакой важности. Тот, за кем стоило приглядывать, стоял чуть позади, и Локи поспешил передать родню императрицы в заботливые руки советников Всеотца. Те препроводили их к ожидающим поодаль лошадям.

— Я прошу прощения за беспокойство, Ваше Высочество, но не представляется ли возможным отправить моих людей обратно? Императрица настояла на сопровождении, однако теперь, когда все мы в целости добрались до Асгарда, их присутствие не имеет смысла. Их помощь может потребоваться в другом месте, вы знаете, наши торговые суда уже не раз попадались Опустошителям.

Локи проследил за взглядом Навена: тот внимательно наблюдал за вооружёнными соотечественниками, которые стояли, сбившись в группу, и оживлённо что-то обсуждали.

— Как пожелаете.

— Благодарю, это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — отозвался тот. — И ещё одна просьба: могут ли они отправиться где-то через час? Боюсь, ещё одно такое путешествие станет непростым испытанием для чьего угодно желудка.

Локи молчал чуть дольше, чем требовалось, и наконец кивнул, отметив про себя, как взгляд собеседника вновь метнулся к его людям.

— Не вижу причин вам отказывать. Хеймдалль, проследи, чтобы эти люди прибыли обратно целыми и невредимыми.

С этими словами Локи покинул обсерваторию. Навен проследовал за ним и, выйдя на мост, не смог сдержать полный искреннего изумления возглас. Вечерело, и в свете уходящего солнца Асгард сиял во всём своём золотом великолепии. В воде бесчисленных каналов отражались первые звёзды, проступающие на густой бархатной синеве.

И Локи уже мысленно приготовился услышать очередной бессмысленный лепет о том, как прекрасен его мир в лучах заката.

— Я успел попутешествовать, наверное, всеми способами, которые наша галактика может предложить. И должен признаться, с Биврёстом ничего не сравнится, — доверительно сообщил ему Навен, опуская бессмысленную лесть, которую ожидал услышать Локи. — Подозреваю, асгардцам не так тяжело перемещаться, как нам?

— Вы правы, — отозвался Локи. — Как только привыкаете, всё становится намного проще. Секрет в том…

— …чтобы расслабить колени перед приземлением? — засмеялся Навен, и Локи метнул на него острый взгляд. — Да, мне тоже это советовали.

***

Возвращаться в Асгард пришлось гораздо медленнее; как оказалось, мераскенцы не слишком жаловали верховую езду. Многие ехали, вцепившись в сёдла мёртвой хваткой, и Локи мысленно порадовался тому, что Альрик выбрал самых спокойных лошадей из королевских конюшен. Конечно, Локи бы с радостью насладился зрелищем того, как Их Императорские Высочества слетают со своих ненадёжных насестов, но переговорам на пользу это бы точно не пошло.

Навен держался в седле намного лучше своих соотечественников; его скакун двигался наравне с лошадью Локи.

— Я был очень удивлён, что мы смогли отправиться все вместе. Это поразительно, в мгновение ока переправить тридцать человек на другую сторону галактики!

— О, это лишь малая доля того, на что способен Биврёст, — буднично отозвался Локи, боковым зрением внимательно следя за реакцией собеседника. — Целые легионы могут перемещаться в одно мгновение с его помощью.

— Непостижимо, — покачал головой Навен. — То есть по перемещаемой массе нет никаких ограничений?

— Как таковых — нет, — отозвался Локи. — Ограничения связаны лишь с тем, что физически невозможно вместить в обсерваторию больше нескольких тысяч человек.

— Как интересно, — изумился Навен. — И для каждого путешествия Биврёст создаёт свою собственную червоточину?

Локи внутренне поморщился и не стал заострять внимания на абсолютном отсутствии понимания его собеседником очевидных базовых вещей.

— Можно сказать и так. Только значительно более стабильную и с огромной точностью позиционирования.

— Должно быть, управлять Биврёстом чрезвычайно сложно.

— Вовсе нет. Сам механизм довольно прост.

Тем временем они уже приблизились к городским воротам, и приветственные крики собравшейся толпы явно воодушевили мераксенцев. Казалось, весь Асгард собрался, чтобы поприветствовать гостей, и Локи подавил в себе желание широко улыбнуться, осознавая, что это было его рук делом. Белоснежные скакуны Ярты и Бевака были видны издалека; вечернее солнце выхватывало их фигуры и выделяло на фоне иссиня-чёрных коней эйнхериев и прочих сопровождающих. Таким образом, все взгляды в толпе были прикованы к венценосным гостям. Локи почти физически ощущал, как под влиянием такого восторженного приветствия вся враждебность племянников императрицы испаряется без остатка. Два идиота тут же воспряли и, засияв, принялись махать собравшимся, словно гигантские нелепые птицы.

Пока что всё складывалось даже слишком просто.

***

Переговоры затянулись почти на неделю. Локи с удовлетворением понял, что его первое впечатление о гостях оказалось верным. Ярта и Бевак говорили много и бестолково, и было истинным удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как Навен пытается незаметно для своих не блещущих умом правителей вернуть ход переговоров в русло обсуждения выгод для Мераксенской империи. Он вообще проявлял себя как искусный дипломат, и даже среди обычно столь непреклонных членов асгардского Совета не все смогли устоять перед его очарованием.

Но, наверное, самой большой неожиданностью стало то, что Локи самому было приятно с ним разговаривать. Круг людей, в чьей компании он хотел бы проводить время, был очень и очень узким, и… что ж, стоило признать, что скучным собеседником Навен Калдар точно не был. Он мастерски обращался со словами, и его остроумные замечания порой вызывали улыбку даже среди самых твердолобых советников Всеотца. Порой Локи даже хотелось бросить всё и просто наблюдать за ходом переговоров, наслаждаясь тонкой игрой Навена, которую другие, кажется, даже не замечали.

И тем не менее к концу двенадцатого дня казалось, что они бесконечно ходят по кругу, повторяя одно и то же. Локи решил, что пора действовать, и после очередного раунда переговоров утянул Навена за собой.

Они решили отужинать вне стен пиршественного зала. Какое-то время они просто непринуждённо разговаривали, и Локи про себя считал, сколько раз слуга доливал вино в чашу Навена. Наконец он решил, что пора, и откинулся на спинку кресла, мило улыбаясь.

— Ваши соотечественники, кажется, не хотят идти ни на какие уступки.

Навен в притворном удивлении поднял бровь.

— Переговоры вне стен Зала Совета, Ваше Высочество? Как… осмотрительно!

Локи вскинул руку:

— Прошу меня простить. Просто в последние дни не могу думать ни о чём другом.

— Это мне стоит извиниться, — вздохнул Навен. — Боюсь, у принца Бевака довольно поверхностное понимание того, за что в Девяти Мирах отвечает Асгард. Должен признать, его идея превратить Мидгард в основной торговый порт продумана достаточно плохо. Однако он довольно упрям и хочет добиться своего.

— Что ж, это печально. И для Асгарда, и для Мераксенской Империи, — отозвался Локи и, нарочно выдержав паузу, добавил: — Хотя, возможно, для посла Империи это и не совсем так.

Навен пригубил из своего бокала.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём вы.

Неплохо, неплохо. Локи он действительно начинал нравиться.

— В самом деле? Переговоры шли очень гладко, пока вы не позволили Его Высочеству свести всё на нет. Мы оба понимаем, что Асгард никогда не согласится на те условия, на которых настаивает принц Бевак. Но ведь вы и не за этим здесь, не так ли?

— И зачем же я здесь, Ваше Высочество?

Локи улыбнулся.

— Чтобы выведать технологии Биврёста, разумеется.

Наблюдение за тем, как Навен безуспешно пытается сохранить лицо и не выдать себя, показалось Локи слаще самого выдержанного вина, и он, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— О, умоляю вас. Ваш отряд сопровождения? Никогда не видел, чтобы солдаты, находясь на службе, позволяли себе о чём-то перешёптываться. Кем они были? Инженерами? Зодчими? Возможно, среди них даже был маг? Но как бы то ни было, очень глупо с вашей стороны думать, что одного часа хватит, чтобы хоть что-то понять.

— Ваше Высочество, уверяю вас…

— Не утруждайтесь. Уверен, вы прекрасно знаете, какие последствия влечёт за собой шпионаж во время мирных переговоров.

Впервые за всё время на лице Навена тенью промелькнул испуг.

— Императрица…

— …не будет сильно горевать, если мы отправим ей вашу голову на блюде, о простой слуга императорского трона. Особенно потому, что — я уверен — ваши действия никак с ней не согласованы. Хотите отделиться от Империи, не так ли? Быть может, даже со временем захватить трон?

Повисло молчание.

А потом Навен вздохнул, и вежливое недоумение подобно воде смылось с его лица, обнажив более острое и жёсткое выражение.

— Даже придерживаясь агрессивной политики развития, Империя через пару сотен лет достигнет естественного предела, если только мы не найдём принципиально новые пути перемещения. И я не заинтересован в кратковременном решении этой проблемы.

— Ваш настрой достоин восхищения, — отозвался Локи. — Всеотец, конечно, никогда не согласится на столь легкомысленное использование мощи Биврёста. И у вас нет никаких шансов воспроизвести такие технологии, если даже сотни шпионов будут пытаться постичь его тайны.

Впервые за всё время Локи видел Навена подавленным.

— Если применить знания с умом…

— О, вы не так поняли, — мягко прервал его Локи. — Я ведь объяснил позицию Всеотца. Моё личное мнение по этому вопросу… более гибкое.

— К сожалению, будет учитываться не ваше мнение.

Локи сделал долгий глоток вина и поставил чашу на стол.

— Сейчас — да.

Навен сощурился.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Со временем новый царь взойдёт на трон Асгарда. Уверяю вас, он будет намного более открыт к вашим предложениям, чем мой отец.

— И что же вы хотите в ответ?

— Выгодное торговое соглашение. Убедите императрицу и её родичей, что в их же интересах доказать Асгарду свою добрую волю. И когда придёт время нового царя, мы снова проведём переговоры.

Конечно, Локи не собирался сдерживать своё обещание. Его мало заботило то, что случится через не одну сотню лет, а здесь и сейчас ему нужна была безоговорочная победа.

Навен поднял бровь.

— А если я откажусь?

Локи мило улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, боюсь, я буду вынужден раскрыть Всеотцу ваши планы, хотя, уверен, до этого не дойдёт. Так что, мы договорились?

На одно долгое мгновение повисла тишина. Навен молча смотрел на Локи, а затем вдруг покачал головой. В его глазах светилось ничем не прикрытое восхищение.

— Знаете, столько людей возносят хвалебные речи о вашем брате. Золотой воин Всеотца, говорят они. Тайное оружие Асгарда. Подумать только, как же они все ошибаются.

Он протянул руку.

— Договорились, Ваше Высочество.

***

С того вечера переговоры стали оживлённее. Локи и Навен оба включились в игру, ловко манипулируя словами и стараясь, чтобы никто не заподозрил их в сговоре. Их постоянно видели вместе, и вскоре по Асгарду уже вовсю раздавались восторженные шепотки о том, как усердно младший принц трудится, добиваясь нового торгового союза.

Локи же в свою очередь искренне получал удовольствие от общения с Навеном. Удивительным образом их дружеские отношения после сделки никак не изменились. Навен, очевидно, не принял действия Локи на свой счёт. Казалось даже, что после случившегося его уважение к младшему принцу усилилось.

И всё равно переговоры занимали большую часть времени. Даже несмотря на то, что с результатом уже все определились, осталось много деталей, которые надо было обсудить. Как-то утром, покидая Зал Совета, Локи настолько зачитался очередным списком условий со стороны мераксенской делегации, что чуть не сшиб Альрика с ног. Оправившись от неожиданности, он поднял на стражника глаза — и молча проследовал за ним в отдалённый угол подальше от любопытных ушей. Остановившись, он вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Троица воинов и леди Сиф прошлой ночью вернулись в Асгард. Без принца Тора, — Альрик бегло огляделся, чтобы удостовериться, что они по-прежнему одни. — По официальной версии, Его Высочество преследует стадо валдиров в лесах Палина.

Локи стало смешно. Шкура валдира, конечно, была огромной редкостью, но Тора такие вещи никогда особенно не заботили. Уж явно не настолько, чтобы испытывать терпение Всеотца.

— А по неофициальной?

Выражение лица Альрика было абсолютно непроницаемым.

— На Палине есть одно заведение… дом для увеселений, снискавший дурную славу. Говорят, что Его Высочество увлёкся одной из местных танцовщиц.

Пергамент хрустнул в пальцах Локи.

Не доверяя своему голосу, он кивнул. Альрик, к счастью, всё понял и молча удалился.  
Локи вспомнился Тор, каким он был до своего отъезда. Как жалобно он уговаривал поехать вместе с ним и его безголовыми друзьями. Как целовал — так, как умел лишь он один, — и Локи был готов бросить все свои дела и всё-таки отправиться с ним в это злосчастное путешествие. Его остановило только одно: он знал, что всю дорогу ему придётся бороться с Троицей воинов и Сиф даже за крохотные крупицы внимания Тора и при этом сдерживать свои порывы и не иметь права прикасаться к нему иначе, чем по-братски.

Локи помнил, каким потерянным и несчастным выглядел Тор, выслушав его отказ.

Что ж, похоже, он быстро нашёл, чем утешиться.

Они не клялись друг другу в верности. Да и о каких клятвах могла идти речь, когда на Тора были обращены взгляды всего Асгарда, и всё, что с ним происходило, могло неделями обсуждаться в народе. Их статус и происхождение делали такие небратские отношения невозможными. Клеймо позора грозило этой проклятой непреодолимой страсти, сжигающей обоих. Локи всё понимал. Да и поступал подобным образом Тор далеко не впервые.

Ведь он был наследным принцем Асгарда.

Он мог делать всё, что хотел.

Сейчас Локи совсем не было до него дела.

И если перила под его ладонями рассыпались в яростном всполохе зелёного пламени — что ж, этого всё равно никто не заметил.

***

И вот спустя три недели переговоры подошли к концу, и обе стороны остались очень довольны взаимовыгодными условиями соглашения, предложенного Локи. После окончательного подписания договора Всеотец повелел устроить праздник, и не успели ещё высохнуть чернила, а под сводами огромного пиршественного зала уже собрались тысячи восторженных гостей. Повсюду слышались смех и ликование, воздух гудел от передаваемых новостей, и со всех сторон звучало имя Локи: Асгард наконец обратил благосклонный взор на своего забытого сына.

И конечно, Тор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться домой.

Новость о его прибытии подобно волне пронеслась по огромному залу. Тор шёл сквозь толпу к месту, где восседал Всеотец; все взгляды обращались на него, и перешёптывания перерастали в приветственный гул. Тор улыбался, благодушно приветствуя всех вокруг, как всегда безоговорочно уверенный в том, что ему рады.

Он даже не озаботился тем, чтобы привести себя в приличный вид. Доспехи были покрыты пылью, спутанные светлые волосы — кое-как связаны на затылке. На плече он, подобно простому кожевнику, нёс шкуры валдиров, и они были единственной чистой деталью в его облике. Даже пристёгнутый к поясу Мьёлльнир явно нуждался в полировке.

Тор весь был грязным и растрёпанным, и Локи ужасно по нему скучал. Сердце, предательское сердце заходилось рваным стуком, отбивая губительное: я скучал по тебе. Скучал. Скучал.

Самой большой тайной Локи, самым бережно хранимым секретом было то, что, по сути, он ничем не отличался от остальных. Так же, как и они, он был всего лишь очередным безликим обожателем Тора, отчаянно жаждущим хотя бы крупицы его внимания. Бывали дни, когда ему казалось, что без этого он просто погибнет.

Оттого Локи порой хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь безрассудное, например, кинуться Тору в объятия, когда тот, как сейчас, поднимался по высоким ступеням к столу Всеотца.

Оттого внутри горела, разъедая, отчаянная ревность, когда Тор, проходя мимо, лишь приветственно хлопнул его по плечу, не удостоив даже взглядом, а затем склонился перед отцом и почтительно поцеловал в щёку мать.

Все взгляды были обращены на Тора. Тот, выпрямившись, кинул на пиршественный стол серебристые шкуры валдиров, вырывая у собравшихся восхищённые возгласы. Затем Тор обернулся к Ярте и Беваку, и его голос разнёсся над толпой.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что пропустил большую часть вашего визита. Примите же это в знак залога новой дружбы, которая, я уверен, принесёт в будущем мир и процветание нашим народам.

И вот так легко под ликующие крики толпы целый месяц кропотливой работы, продумывания, взвешивания каждой мелочи, каждого осторожного слова обратился в пыль. Мераксенцы растаяли подобно осенней изморози под лучами яркого утреннего солнца, рассыпаясь в любезностях перед Тором, будто бы успех переговоров был только его заслугой.

Даже Всеотец остался доволен, и лёгкий укор в его голосе прозвучал лишь слабой тенью той бури, которую Локи ожидал услышать в адрес старшего сына, позволившего себе пропустить столь важные события ради собственной прихоти.

— Я полагаю, охота была удачной.

— Лучше и быть не могло, отец, — заверил его Тор, принимая одобрение Одина как само собой разумеющееся. — Прости, что задержался. Было одно дело, которое я хотел завершить.

— Да, я слышал, — отозвался Один, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Но просить прощения тебе следует не у меня, а у своего брата. Ведь это ему пришлось принять на себя груз твоих обязанностей. И хочу сказать, он с этим успешно справился. Весь Асгард им гордится.

Локи хотелось взвыть от хохота. Разумеется, Всеотец выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выдать скупую похвалу младшему сыну и обернуть все его достижения лишь наставлением для старшего сына, которого он всегда хотел видеть похожим на себя.

— Я в этом не сомневался, — ответил Тор и впервые посмотрел на Локи. В его глазах было столько тепла, что Локи показалось, будто он заживо сгорает под его взглядом.

Ему не пришлось подыскивать ответ. Всеотец поднял кубок в честь возвращения старшего сына, и собравшиеся тут же разразились радостными криками. Отвернувшись от Локи, Тор вскинул руки, отвечая ликующей толпе. В последовавшей за этим радостной суете Локи наконец смог улучить момент и выскользнуть из-за стола. Хотелось бежать, не разбирая дороги, оказаться далеко-далеко, где, может быть, удастся избавиться от безжалостного огня, пожирающего его изнутри.

Вместо уединения он нашёл Навена, и тот, ничего не говоря, вручил ему кубок.

— Да, теперь я вижу сходство. Вы и ваш брат могли бы вдвоём уговорить дракона отдать вам свою шкуру, — улыбнулся он, и Локи едва не поперхнулся, делая отчаянный глоток в попытке забыться. Ни в чём и никогда ему не быть Тору равным.

— Я хотел выпить с вами, — продолжил Навен, удивительным образом совершенно не замечая, что Локи едва не разваливается на части. — У нас принято разделять трапезу после удачно завершённой сделки.

— Довольно самоуверенно, — отозвался Локи, неожиданно подхватывая привычный тон их бесед.

— Я бы сказал, жизнеутверждающе, — возразил Навен, поднимая кубок. — За новую дружбу.

— За это стоит выпить, — раздалось позади них, и Локи на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Я слышал, именно вас стоит благодарить за новый торговый союз, — продолжил Тор, внимательно переводя взгляд с Локи на Навена. Его голос, несмотря на приятные слова, звучал неприветливо.

К чести Навена, тот отлично держал себя и задетым не выглядел.

— По правде говоря, Ваше Высочество, это ваш брат проделал всю работу. Он блестящий дипломат.

Тор улыбнулся. Его взгляд становился неприкрыто враждебным.

— Да, я знаю.

Локи поспешил вмешаться, прежде чем разговор непоправимо свернул бы не туда.

— Вы не оставите нас на минуту? — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся Навену.

— Конечно. Буду ждать вас.

Братья молча проводили его взглядами. Локи бы не удивился, загорись на том одежды — так пристально Тор прожигал взглядом его спину.

— Он хочет тебя, — слишком ровно произнёс Тор, даже не озаботившись хоть каким-то подобием приветствия.

— Да, — ответил Локи. Он не стал юлить, не стал придумывать отговорки. Как всякий хороший лжец, он знал: иногда ничто не бьёт сильнее правды. Четыре долгих месяца Тор даже не вспоминал о нём, и у Локи не было никакого желания тешить его детское самолюбие.

— Ты злишься на меня, — утвердительно произнёс Тор. У него даже хватило наглости выглядеть удивлённым, пока он не взял себя в руки и не продолжил: — Я кое-что тебе принёс.

— Очередную тушу, я полагаю? — притворно изумился Локи, кинув быстрый взгляд на мераксенцев, всё ещё восторгающихся подаренными шкурами. — Как мило с твоей стороны.

Тор, этот невозможный идиот, лишь тепло и открыто ему улыбнулся.

— Тебе понравится.

— Уверяю тебя, ты ошибаешься, — ответил Локи. Так продолжаться больше не могло. Тор не имел никакого права врываться в его жизнь, снова пробираться в самую душу и какими-то безделушками пытаться залечить раны, оставленные долгой разлукой. Будто бы Локи был безутешно рыдающим ребёнком, которого можно легко успокоить новой игрушкой.

Локи не мог позволить этому продолжаться.

— Приходи потом в мои покои, — словно бы не слыша его ответа, сказал Тор и, развернувшись, ушёл навстречу восхвалениям, которые по праву принадлежали не ему.

Внутри Локи пылала бессильная ярость, и, казалось, дай он ей выход, весь мир сгорел бы в её огне.

Он последовал за Тором, дрожа от бушующих внутри чувств. С особой жестокостью и удовлетворением он представлял, как втыкает кинжалы брату под рёбра, что не мешало ему как ни в чём ни бывало смеяться и вести милую светскую беседу. По правде говоря, лишь немногие обращали на него внимание. Младший принц снова тенью затерялся на фоне своего сияющего полуденным солнцем брата. Словно бы и не было прошедших месяцев.

Как ему удалось сохранить спокойствие до конца вечера, было загадкой и для самого Локи.

Присутствие Навена помогало не сойти с ума. Пока Тор потчевал всех вокруг рассказами о своём путешествии, а троица воинов и Сиф заискивающе ему подпевали, Навен отвлекал Локи негромкими разговорами, даря ощущение тепла и поддержки.

Тору вряд ли удалось хоть кого-то одурачить своей изрядно приукрашенной историей. Такому искушённому охотнику, как он, не могло понадобиться столько времени, чтобы загнать парочку зверей, которые по сути были всего лишь волками-переростками. Это было просто смешно, и тем не менее все восторженно внимали ему, ловя каждое слово.

Неважно, говорил себе Локи.

Тор был принцем Асгарда.

Он мог делать всё, что захочет.

Как и Локи.

***

— Ваше Высочество, — в голосе говорившего звучало изумление, которое быстро переросло в радость. Локи почувствовал, как буря внутри начинает утихать, и приподнял бровь, надеясь ничем себя не выдать:

— Я не помешал?

— Вы не можете мне помешать, — с этими словами Навен отступил, пропуская его вглубь своих покоев. Они столько раз за прошедшие недели обедали здесь вместе, что всё вокруг уже стало для Локи привычным. — По правде говоря, я собирался пригласить вас выпить за успешное завершение всех дел, ведь мы так и не успели этого сделать, но думал, что вас отвлекли неотложные дела.

— Ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать, — отозвался Локи, пытаясь сглотнуть ком, вдруг вставший поперёк горла, и медленно обернулся к Навену. — И я пришёл не за этим.

— Понимаю, — ответил тот, и сдержанный тон его голоса никак не вязался с тем, как потемнели его глаза. — А я уже было оставил всякую надежду на взаимность.

— Напрасно, — ответил Локи и поцеловал его.

Это был хороший поцелуй. Губы Навена были очень мягкими, а отсутствие бороды казалось настолько непривычным, что Локи даже вздрогнул. Навен положил тёплые ладони ему на бёдра, прижимая к своему стройному и сильному телу, и целовал со страстью, выдающей недели скрытого бессилия и отчаяния. Восхищение сквозило в каждом трепетном касании его пальцев.

Ничего хуже с Локи ещё не случалось.

Всё было неправильным. Слишком тонкие руки — там, где Локи привык ощущать широкие ладони, которые могли полностью обхватить его спину. Гладкая кожа лица — там, где Локи привык чувствовать, как грубая щетина царапает ему губы и щёки.

Уважение и осторожность — а всё, чего хотел Локи, это невообразимая мощь, сдерживаемая лишь невероятной силой воли.

Он отшатнулся и попятился, мгновенно забыв о своём желании отомстить. Лишь одна страсть владела его сердцем, и, глупое, оно отчаянно колотилось в груди, не позволяя, не принимая ничего иного. Навен, опешив, потянулся было к нему, но Локи отступил дальше, мотая головой и безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слова, которые бы объяснили то, что он и сам не мог понять.

— Это неправильно.

— Локи!..

Навен в первый раз позвал его, опустив титул, и это стало последней каплей. Слышать своё имя не от Тора было невыносимо. Брат шептал бы его, задыхаясь от волнения и эмоций, названия которым Локи не смел подобрать, и... Он слепо вылетел за дверь. За спиной Навен растерянно звал его, но Локи просто не мог остаться.

***

В покоях Локи было темно и тихо, и почему-то это тоже казалось неправильным, будто бы бушевавшая внутри буря должна была отразиться на всём вокруг. Не думая, Локи навёл защитные чары и пронёсся через рабочую комнату в спальню, с такой силой захлопывая за собой тяжёлые двери, что покрытые золотом стены гулко вздрагивали и стонали от удара.

По щелчку пальцев в огромном камине заполыхал огонь. В его разгорающемся свете проступили очертания заваленного бумагами стола, и Локи овладело непреодолимое желание смести всё это, разорвать, растоптать. Он в два шага пересёк комнату, вскинул руки…

…и застыл.

В центре стола, на заботливо расчищенном от беспорядочно наваленных свитков и книг месте лежал кусок ткани. На нём в четыре ряда лежали двенадцать неприметных пушистых серых перьев. Казалось, в них не было ничего особенного: простой скворец, меняя своё первое оперение, мог сбросить такие.

Но для Локи, который видел намного дальше, чем обычные люди, они сияли подобно путеводной звезде в непроглядной ночи. Каждое пёрышко порождало волны сейдра такой силы, что у Локи перехватывало дух. Дрожащей рукой он начертал руну изобличения. Ответный всплеск магии чуть не сбил его с ног; закручиваясь вихрями, язычки сейдра плясали на его ладони, яркие, пульсирующие и живые.

Локи сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь закрыться от волн чистой неукрощённой энергии, и отступил в сторону. Он судорожно вдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Этого просто не могло быть.

— Они тебе нравятся?

Звук низкого рокочущего голоса, который Локи знал даже лучше своего собственного, в любое другое время заставил бы его резко обернуться. Сейчас же он лишь отстранённо подивился, как это брат сумел войти к нему незамеченным. В онемении он смотрел на то, что было, наверное, самым могущественным источником природной магии, который он встречал в своей жизни.

Когда Локи наконец сумел заговорить, его голос звучал хрипло.

— Это перья скиккьи.

— Да, — ответил Тор, словно не было в этом ничего невероятного, удивительного и совершенно невозможного. Словно бы за обладание хотя бы малой частью того сокровища, что он выложил перед Локи, не посылали убийц и не развязывали войн. Словно бы намного более могущественные маги не посвящали всю свою жизнь, чтобы найти и добыть хотя бы одно такое перо — и потом отчаивались и горько, мучительно страдали, потому что сделать это было почти невозможно.

А Тор просто выложил перед Локи целую дюжину, словно ничего сложного в том не было.

— Как, — начал было Локи и замолк. Вопросов было слишком много.

Тор задумчиво усмехнулся, будто бы услышал их все до одного и теперь размышлял над ответом. И хотя Локи всё никак не мог отвести взгляд от перьев, он ощущал Тора там, за своей спиной, и чувствовал жар, волнами исходивший от брата.

— После охоты на валдиров мы остановились отдохнуть в одном заведении. По слухам, одна из танцовщиц обладала обширными познаниями в том, что касается сейдра. Я упомянул при ней о твоих поисках скиккьи, и она сказала, что говорят, будто бы в лесах Палина живёт одна такая. Кое в чём твои книги правы: этих птиц почти невозможно поймать. Девять недель я пробирался сквозь кусты и подлесок, пока не набрёл на неё.

Локи думал сказать Тору, что люди годами искали этих птиц, находя в лучшем случае лишь давно оставленное гнездо или полустёршиеся следы, но внезапно сообразил:

— Ты читал мои книги?

— Конечно, читал, — рассмеялся Тор, и от его горячего дыхания по спине Локи пробежала дрожь. — Ты годами твердил мне об этих перьях. И ни в одной из книг не говорилось, как можно скиккью поймать.

— Потому что это знание утеряно, — онемевшими губами отозвался Локи. — Большинство существующих перьев было добыто давным-давно.

— Так сейдкона и сказала. Она знала один способ, но не была уверена, что он сработает. Скиккьи не отдают свои перья тем, кто ищет их ради собственных целей. Мне же они были не нужны, я хотел подарить их тебе. И поэтому в конце концов скиккья позволила найти себя.

Локи подумал о языках зелёного пламени, о рассыпающемся в крошку камне.

— И что же сейдкона получила от тебя за столь мудрый совет? — как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался он.

Тор вздохнул — не видя его лица, нельзя было понять, раздражённо или с нежностью.

— Я отдал ей одно из перьев.

И Локи без сил подался назад и прильнул к Тору спиной, не в силах больше выносить расстояние между ними и ища долгожданной близости. Тот, приняв это как знак дозволения, крепко обнял его и, удерживая у собственной груди, прижался щекой к шее. Борода его порядком отросла за время пребывания в лесах Палина и теперь царапала Локи кожу, вызывая сладкую дрожь. Больше не сдерживаясь, он выгнулся, подставляясь под касания, протянул руку назад и слепо ухватился за затылок брата, удерживая его и не позволяя отстраниться.

— Я бы не задумываясь провёл ещё год, ползая по лесам, только чтобы добыть их для тебя, — шепнул Тор, и каждое слово дрожью отозвалось в теле Локи. — Но знай, что я скучал по тебе каждый миг, брат. Сегодня на пиру я боялся смотреть на тебя, опасаясь, что не смогу сдержаться.

Локи открыл рот — и закрыл его. Ни в одном языке мира не было таких слов, чтобы хотя бы немного описать всё то, что он чувствовал.

— Локи Среброуст, лишившийся дара речи, — улыбнулся Тор, и нежность в его голосе невозможно было ни с чем перепутать. — Так я прощён, брат?

Локи развернулся, не в силах больше не видеть его, и отстранился. Тор неохотно разжал руки, ладонями напоследок огладив бёдра. Он уже успел привести себя в порядок; светлые волосы снова мягко спадали на шею, а чистая рубаха, которую тот не удосужился полностью застегнуть, наполовину обнажала широкую грудь. Локи погибал от желания прикоснуться, но натура брала своё, и он изобразил глубокую задумчивость.

— Нет.

Тор изумлённо распахнул глаза, а потом сощурился, заметив, как дрогнул у Локи краешек рта.

— Ах вот значит как.

— Боюсь, что да.

Иного приглашения Тору и не требовалось. Он подался вперёд и очень мягко и нежно тронул губы Локи своими. Лёгкость прикосновения не могла скрыть силу едва сдерживаемых чувств.

Почти не отстраняясь, Тор снова заговорил, и Локи почувствовал, как от звуков его низкого хриплого голоса внизу живота становится горячо.

— Я прощён?

— Нет, — еле слышно солгал Локи. Не успел он выговорить это слово, как Тор снова поцеловал его, уже глубже и горячее, языком вторгаясь в рот.

И все слова разом потеряли смысл.

Локи беспорядочно хватался за Тора, не в силах остановиться. Он скользил пальцами по сильному телу, словно желая удостовериться, что брат, вернувшись к нему, остался таким же, каким был до отъезда. Что он вернулся целым и невредимым. Одежда ужасно мешалась, и Локи нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. Тор вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда внезапно они оказались в объятиях друг друга совершенно обнажёнными, а потом довольно выдохнул и опустил ладони ниже, ухватив Локи за задницу.

Даже полностью одетый, Тор у всех вызывал восторг. Когда он тренировался, толпы зрителей стекались к площадке в надежде хотя бы мельком увидеть его.

А обнажённый Тор был чем-то совершенно невероятным. Одна лишь его идеально сложенная широченная грудь или мощные плечи могли вдохновить кого угодно на написание хвалебных песен — хотя Локи бы вырвал язык тому, кто на это осмелится.

Локи всё никак не мог им насытиться; он хотел его всего и сразу, здесь и сейчас. Тор же, будь он проклят, этого не позволял, целуя всё мягче и мягче и потихоньку подводя к кровати. Наконец Локи упал на простыни, и Тор опустился сверху. Его член обжигающей тяжестью касался живота, и Локи за всю свою жизнь ничего не хотел так сильно. Он раздвинул ноги, с готовностью открываясь — как и всегда, ведь это был Тор… Наощупь он принялся шарить между подушек, едва слышно ругаясь: искомый флакон с маслом никак не желал находиться. Отыскав его наконец, Локи практически запустил им в Тора. Тот поймал флакон с лёгкостью, отточенной столетиями уворачиваний от клинков младшего брата. Склонившись, он снова прильнул к его губам и опустил широкую ладонь на бедро, заставляя открыться сильнее.

Первое касание пальцев принесло боль, и Локи закусил губу, пытаясь расслабить напряжённое после долгой разлуки тело. Почувствовав это, Тор положил ладонь ему на живот и принялся легко ласкать член, ожидая, пока Локи наконец расслабится.

Внутри Локи, опасно нарастая, заклокотал гнев, и он вскинул бёдра, заставляя Тора проникнуть глубже, пока тот не успел отдёрнуть руку. Тор прерывисто вдохнул, словно бы это им пытались сейчас овладеть, и ладонью нежно, но непреклонно удержал Локи на месте, делая всякое сопротивление бесполезным.

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы выругаться, но Тор, склонившись, снова поцеловал его, заставив замолчать. А потом Локи почувствовал, как внутрь проникают уже два пальца, и, о норны, как же ему было хорошо. Тор умело двигал рукой, подготавливая его и касаясь именно так, как хотелось, ведь спустя столетия они знали тела друг друга лучше, чем свои собственные. Поворот умелых пальцев — и Локи выгнуло над шёлковыми простынями, и лежащий на животе член бессильно дёрнулся в ответ. Сцепив ноги у Тора за спиной, он подтянул его ближе, пытаясь хоть так донести до твердолобого братца, чего же он хочет, раз уж тот не даёт ему вставить ни слова.

Тор вынул пальцы, но лишь затем, чтобы, потирая, огладить Локи там, где было влажно и растянуто, и тот раздражённо укусил его за язык. Но и это не подействовало, и Тор снова принялся трахать его пальцами.

— Тебе это нужно, поверь, — горячо шепнул он Локи на ухо.

Тот позорно всхлипнул в ответ. Он будет отрицать это до конца своих дней — как и то, с какой готовностью прижался к брату, больше не протестуя и позволяя ему делать с ним всё, что тот захочет. И когда Тор наконец, помогая себе рукой, медленно вошёл в него, все мышцы на теле Локи, кажется, закоротило. Он словно снова стал целым. Почти забытое чувство заполненности и скольжения горячего члена брата внутри разом стёрло все переживания, оставив лишь то единственное, что имело значение. Тор был с ним, в нём, и скоро Локи забудет, как дышать, как говорить, как думать.

— Брат, — прошептал он. Тор, рыча, уронил голову ему на плечо и начал двигаться медленными сильными толчками, выходя почти полностью — и снова заполняя до края. Напрасно Локи вскидывал бёдра, подгоняя его, пытаясь заставить взять себя быстро и жёстко, как они оба любили. Тор явно вознамерился тянуть как можно дольше — до тех пор, пока хватит их обоих. Стоило Локи нетерпеливо потянуться к нему, как он перехватил его запястья и прижал к кровати, не давая вырваться и тут же приникая губами, словно прося за это прощения. Под весом Тора Локи мог лишь отдаться на милость брата. Член внутри двигался мучительно медленно, так близко к тому, что было ему сейчас необходимо — но недостаточно.

Оргазм подступал неотвратимо и медленно, и Локи даже не заметил, пока не стало слишком поздно. Его накрыло с головой так, что, казалось, перед глазами всё померкло. Он выгнулся, задыхаясь, до упора насаживаясь на член брата и дрожа в его руках. Тор, замерев, целовал его влажную от пота шею. Когда Локи наконец пришёл в себя, то увидел, что тот всё ещё ждал и стискивал зубы, не позволяя себе двигаться.

Локи вновь потянулся к нему. На этот раз Тор не стал ему мешать, лишь чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к его ладони, когда тот огладил его лицо и пальцами прошёлся через отросшую бороду.

И Тор отпустил себя. Уронив голову Локи на грудь, он принялся сильными толчками вбиваться в него. Локи поглаживал его по затылку и что-то шептал на ухо. Потом он не вспомнит ни слова, но сейчас это было неважно — потому что Тор, рвано выдохнув, принялся наконец трахать его по-настоящему. Вскоре толчки стали беспорядочнее, и он кончил, вцепившись зубами Локи в плечо.

Под весом брата Локи едва мог пошевелиться, но он не возражал и, когда Тор попытался перелечь, упрямо вцепился пальцами в его плечи. Хотелось лежать вот так, всем собой чувствовать разгорячённое тело брата, влажное от пота, и наслаждаться близостью, о которой последние месяцы запрещал себе даже думать, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Тор расслабленно зарылся лицом ему в волосы.

— Едем со мной в следующий раз, — едва слышно пробормотал он.

Локи хмыкнул, не открывая глаз.

— Если я отказываюсь, ты привозишь мне дивные подарки, не имеющие цены. Согласись, тут есть над чем подумать. И к тому же, пока тебя не было, дома было удивительно тихо. Я нисколько по тебе не скучал.

Тор сдвинулся, и Локи приоткрыл один глаз. Брат был неожиданно печален и задумчив, и во взгляде сияло что-то, над чем Локи боялся задумываться.

— Правда?

И Локи вдруг резко расхотелось дразнить его. Ложь пеплом осела на языке. Не поднимая глаз и хмурясь, он прочертил пальцем линию вдоль челюсти Тора.

— Каждый день, прожитый без тебя, прожит напрасно.

— Локи, — выдохнул Тор, и тот поцелуем заставил его замолчать. Он не хотел слышать ответ и боялся даже думать о том, насколько сильно выдал себя своими словами.

К счастью, Тор не стал упорствовать, и они, не расплетая объятий, продолжили неспешно целоваться. Потихоньку ими овладевала сонливость. Локи уже почти спал, когда сонный, но полный любопытства голос Тора заставил его встрепенуться.

— Так для чего тебе нужны эти перья?

— В них заключена сильнейшая укрывающая магия. Самая могущественная во всех мирах, — пробормотал Локи, зевая. — С их помощью я смогу спрятать нас от взгляда Хеймдалля даже за пределами этих комнат.

Локи потратил столько времени и нервов, чтобы зачаровать их маленькое убежище так, как хотелось. Одна только мысль о том, что их могли застать врасплох, заставляла нервничать, доводя до паранойи. Они даже поцеловаться не смели за пределами покоев Локи.

Он не сразу понял, отчего Тор вдруг замер. Открыв глаза, Локи заметил, что тот хищно на него смотрит.

— Значит ли это то, о чём я думаю?

В его словах сквозила нетерпеливая горячность, и Локи, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Да, брат, это значит, что теперь ты сможешь брать меня везде, где…

Тор не дал ему договорить, пылко целуя и задевая зубами, потому что Локи никак не мог перестать улыбаться.

Перевернув их обоих на бок, Тор тёплыми мозолистыми пальцами ухватил Локи за шею, с таким трепетом лаская и поглаживая, словно тот был самым прекрасным, что Тору довелось встречать в своей жизни.

— Я бы сделал намного больше, чем просто месяцами ползать по колено в грязи, лишь бы увидеть тебя таким счастливым.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Локи и вдруг понял, что не лжёт.


End file.
